This new Geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by me by crossing the geranium Blues (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,373) with an unknown pink variety selected from my collection of pelargonium varieties maintained at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me from those produced by the said hybrid because of its very advantageous growth habit and its outstanding coloration. This particular seedling first bloomed in 1985 with such advantageous characteristics that I decided to propagate this seedling, which I did by means of cuttings at Stuttgart, West Germany, and the results were so satisfactory that under my direction this particular variety was propagated under controlled conditions, both indoors and outdoors, for almost four years which demonstrated conclusively that the advantageous characteristics of this variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. My new geranium cultivar is propagated vegetatively at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany for commercial purposes.